1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally woodworking tools and in particular to a cutting board for wood.
2. Related Art
As is known, lumber or wood is used as a building material for buildings, furniture, and other structures. To ensure a good fit between wooden parts of these structures, it is essential to cut or shape these parts accurately. In the case of building for example, a good fit between wooden parts helps ensure the building is structurally sound. In the case of furniture, a good fit between wooden parts shows quality craftsmanship and provides durability.
Woodworking or carpentry projects often require relatively large pieces of wood in their construction. This wood may be natural or engineered wood and may come in lengths or sizes which are unwieldy to a single person. For example, a standard sheet of plywood, MDF, particle board, or the like is typically 4×8 ft. This makes it difficult to cut the wood as desired. Typically, such large sheets are cut with only one side supported, or with the sheet or stick only supported on each end by a saw horse.
The problem may be somewhat mitigated when there are two or more people working together or with specialized tools. However, oftentimes, such as in the case of hobbyists or individual builders, only one person is working on the woodworking or carpentry project. In addition, specialized tools may be expensive and, in some cases, require a large workshop or work area.
Wood is unforgiving when mistakes are made in shaping or cutting wood. For example, it is common for large pieces of wood to chip or crack if unsupported when cut. In addition, these chips, cracks, or other blemishes are readily visible in projects such as furniture and finish carpentry. Also, in many cases, if a cut is improperly made, the cut piece can no longer be used for the project at hand. This leads to waste and additional expense in material costs. In addition, an individual attempting to simultaneously cut and support a piece of wood may be injured by the saw.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.